The popularity of social networks coupled with increased functionality from portable electronic devices provides opportunities to share and distribute information instantly. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities which facilitates a better user experience.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
eNB EUTRAN Node B (evolved Node B)
EPC evolved packet core
E-UTRAN evolved UTRAN (LTE)
CDM code division multiplexing
LTE long term evolution
MAC medium access control
MM/MME mobility management/mobility management entity
Node B base station
O&M operations and maintenance
PDCP packet data convergence protocol
PHY physical
RLC radio link control
RRC radio resource control
RRM radio resource management
S GW serving gateway
UE user equipment
UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network